


Наши воспоминания

by oriharafrom



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Femdom, Other, Romance, Tentacles, non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriharafrom/pseuds/oriharafrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наши воспоминания: пришло ли их время?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наши воспоминания

Намиэ выключила компьютер и положила рамку с фотографией Сэйджи в сумочку, как делала всегда, собираясь уходить домой. Ей решительно не было дела до босса, который покачивался в своем кресле в лучах заходящего солнца и увлеченно ворковал, держа на коленях голову даллахан.

«Как кот», — усмехнулась про себя Намиэ и громко презрительно фыркнула, чтобы не захохотать в голос.

— Интересно, если я скажу твоему телу, что ты не уничтожена, вы откроете мне путь в Валгаллу? — вопрошал Изая, подставляя лицо спящей даллахан вечернему солнцу.

Голова Сэлти слышала, видела и запоминала все, что происходило в офисе Орихары. И то, как Изая клал ее к себе на колени и гладил по рыжеватым волосам, по мягкой прохладной коже щек, и то, как забирался пальцами в рот, дразня немой язык, и то, как касался тонкими губами ее приоткрытых губ, усмехаясь в этот полупоцелуй.

Телу Сэлти доставались одни ощущения. Ей то и дело хотелось с силой потереть губы от щекотного чувства, но она вовремя вспоминала, что у нее нет губ. Но Сэлти чувствовала их. Ей было противно, просто омерзительно, и так хотелось поскорее вернуть свою голову, что она не могла думать ни о чем другом. Гнев заполонял сознание настолько, что Сэлти уже едва сдерживала его, черной липкой тенью то и дело начинавший сочиться из-под одежды.

Ночами Сэлти кружила по Токио, с каждым разом все сужая зону поиска, пока та наконец не превратилась в единственную точку — невысокое ничем не примечательное здание, занятое офисами мелких фирм. И Сэлти бы подумала, что чутье в очередной раз подвело ее, если бы Шинра не проговорился, что в этом же доме квартирует его бывший одноклассник, а ныне информационный агент, Орихара Изая, и что тот с давних пор упоминал в разговорах Валгаллу.

[Валгаллу?] — переспросила тогда Сэлти.

— Кажется, — уже не так уверенно ответил Шинра и перешел к ставшему привычным любовному бреду.

Придумав повод — не для себя, ей не был нужен повод, чтобы вернуть свою голову — для Изаи, Сэлти пришла в офис. Она была уверена, что Изая отдаст ей голову, по доброй ли воле или нет. Лишь в последний миг перед тем, как нажать на дверной звонок, Сэлти волновалась. Применять силу ей не хотелось, она не была уверена, что сумеет ее удержать. Голова слишком долго находилась отдельно, чтобы можно было легко соизмерить ее желания и порывы тела. Но как только внутри офиса раздался мелодичный звук и послышались легкие шаги, Сэлти решилась идти до конца.

«Не верь ни единому слову, не поддавайся на провокации, не ведись на лесть», — напоминала себе Сэлти, непроизвольно сжимая руки в кулаки.

Дверь распахнулась, на пороге возник Изая, и Сэлти едва не растерялась от его вежливой улыбки.

— О, какие гости, — Изая умело делал вид, что он не при чем, даже издевательски гостеприимно поставил на стол перед безголовым телом чашечку чая, после чего вернулся и сел в кресло. — Я так рад, что ты зашла. Чем обязан? Ты нашла свою голову?

[Нашла!]

«Нет, нельзя», — Сэлти стерла написанное.

Делая вид, что набирает ответ, Сэлти внимательно сканировала пространство всеми оставшимися у нее чувствами, но к своему ужасу не ощущала присутствия своей головы.

«Где же ты? Не могла же ты уйти из четырех стен, только что, каких-то пять минут назад я тебя ощущала!»

[Я по другому поводу,] — наконец напечатала Сэлти, ей нужно было заинтриговать, потянуть время, — [мне нужна кое-какая информация.]

Сэлти почти не соврала: в последнее время в городе творилась такая чертовщина, что на этом фоне она, даллахан, вполне могла сойти за человека, зато к Орихаре были кое-какие вопросы.

— Оплата вперед, — Изая назвал сумму, и Сэлти без лишних слов бросила деньги на стол рядом с нетронутым чаем.

Изая, подперев щеку ладонью, с интересом наблюдал за ней и комментировал каждое действие, щурясь, чтобы прочесть ответы на дисплее коммуникатора.

— У тебя и кошелек и одежда из твоей тени, интересно, что будет, если на тебя направить яркий свет? Тень исчезнет, и ты останешься голой? Ай-яй-яй, Сэлти…

[Хочешь посмотреть?]

— Неа…

«Сволочь», — дальше Сэлти не слушала.

Подобравшись как рассерженная кошка, она нервно водила кончиками пальцев по золоченой кромке чашки, пытаясь сообразить, что на сей раз выдумал этот негодяй, и почему ее голова молчит.

«Моя голова... не хочет возвращаться ко мне? Или он с ней что-то сделал?»

— …в отличие от всяких извращенцев типа Шинры я совершенно нормален и не питаю страсти к безголовым телам или головам без тела… — Изая потянулся, улыбаясь уголками губ. Ему нравилось дразнить Сэлти, нравилось ходить по самой грани, и сейчас он испытывал абсолютный восторг, видя, как ту трясет от гнева.

«Лжец!»

Сэлти неожиданно для себя решила попытаться запугать этого человека, который возомнил, что способен обмануть даллахан.

[Обо мне ты можешь говорить, что угодно,] — Сэлти выстрелила отростком тени, обвив им шею Орихары, — [но ты пожалеешь, если еще раз оскорбишь Шинру…]

— Так вот она какая, настоящая любовь? — Изая мягко улыбнулся и тут же оскалился, ничуть не испугавшись закрутившейся вокруг шеи удавки: — А если вдруг появится другая даллахан? Ты не думала, что она так же легко его соблазнит? А?

Не успел Изая опомниться, как его руки и ноги оказались опутаны жгутами тени. Сэлти вздернула его в воздух и распяла. Путы от рук и ног раскинулись на весь офис Орихары, цепляясь за выступающие элементы интерьера, а сам Изая висел в середине чудовищной черной паутины как прилипший к ней мотылек. Хотя Сэлти казалось, что он и есть паук — для мотылька Изая слишком уж самодовольно улыбался.

— Ахаха, Сэ-элти, не ожидал от тебя таких игр... Неужели я тебе нравлюсь? — Изая расхохотался, отчего паутина вся задрожала и закачалась.

[Ничуть.]

«Ты мне отвратителен.»

Обыкновенно Сэлти старалась не обрушивать свой гнев на людей, предпочитая носиться по ночному городу и остужать его встречным ветром, но этот человек, нет, этот монстр, Орихара Изая, однозначно заслуживал кары. Сэлти всегда недолюбливала его, и в этом была солидарна с Шинрой.

«Как мне тебя наказать, а, Изая?» — Сэлти слегка растерялась, ведь у нее не было определенного плана, только непреодолимое желание вернуть свою голову — и свои воспоминания.

По телу Изаи заскользили отростки тени. Ловкие, цепкие как тысяча крысиных лапок, они обвили его, сжали, стали душить. Бесцельно — и оттого безжалостно. Изая запаниковал и попробовал было отбиться, но тень спеленала его, строго дернув во все стороны разом. У Изаи затрещали кости, под тяжестью тела с противным звуком вывихнулись суставы запястий. От боли Изая метался еще сильнее и этим лишь усугублял свое положение.

— Больно, черт тебя возьми, Сэлти, как больно! Я думал, ты обыкновенная ведьма, а ты такая садистка! Аах… — Изая хотел сказать еще что-то, но захлебнулся на вдохе. Кое-как выровняв дыхание, он захохотал, хотя по лицу и побежали слезы.

«Люди всегда пытаются сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре, особенно такие как ты лицемеры. Что же, глупая даллахан должна решить, что ты счастлив, не так ли? Не ты ли хотел ее обмануть…»

Сэлти хотелось отвернуться от тошнотворного зрелища, но она лишь склонила шлем к плечу, стараясь побороть смущение. Гнев вновь оказался сильнее нее, и Сэлти пошла на этот шаг. По мановению руки тень вытянулась в длинную плеть, бухтой свернувшуюся у ног даллахан. В следующий миг тень бесшумно рассекла воздух, и Изая запоздало дернулся в своих путах, не успев понять, что за взмахом последует удар.

— Любишь смотреть на страдания людей? — Изая снова дразнился, чтобы обмануть собственные чувства, хоть чем-то отвлечь сознание от невыносимой боли, ломавшей все тело.

Его искренне удивляло, что тень может быть одновременно полупрозрачной, тающей в воздухе и тяжелой, невесомой как дым и свиваться в упругие жгуты, вспарывающие кожу одним прикосновением.

«Не хуже лезвий!» — отрешенно наблюдая, Изая пришел в восторг.

Сэлти трясло от отвращения. Она привыкла видеть в глазах людей страх, благоговение, суеверный трепет, и разве что в последнее время — любовь и обожание. Ей никогда не приходилось истязать людей, тем более по собственной прихоти. Она не могла понять, зачем делает это, а главное, почему оно приносит ей удовлетворение. Неужели она действительно стала человечнее?

Сэлти была уверена, что ее голова находится в этой самой квартире, и понимала, что обездвижив Изаю, могла, если бы понадобилось, перевернуть все вверх дном, забрать ее и уйти. Но пока этот ублюдок хохотал над ее слабостью, Сэлти просто не могла этого сделать.

— Сэлти, — охрипший вкрадчивый голос сверху вернул ее к реальности. Поняв, что игра зашла слишком далеко, Изая одумался и решил спросить у нее о главном, видимо, осознавая, что это его последний шанс. — Скажи, а ты веришь в жизнь после смерти?

Сэлти даже остановилась от столь неожиданного и неуместного вопроса.  
[Узнаешь, когда умрешь.]

— Сэлти, а ты проводишь меня в Валгаллу?

«Так вот зачем ему понадобилась моя голова… Как низко с его стороны заманивать меня к себе в дом! Неужели он настолько бесстрашен, чтобы в открытую смотреть на меня? Почему же я до сих пор не ослепила его?» — Сэлти вспомнила о своем предназначении. — «Я заставлю его искупаться в крови».

[Даллахан — не валькирии. Они не имеют отношения к Валгалле, а лишь несут смерть, Изая. И тот, чье имя они назвали, должен умереть.]

Изая замер, уставившись на Сэлти. Та готова была поклясться, что на долю секунды заметила в его глазах страх.

«Люди полагаются на свои чувства, так, Орихара? — Сэлти обхватила новым отростком тени тонкую шею информатора, заставляя смотреть на свое отражение в забрале шлема. — Стоит им лишиться всего лишь одного из них, как рушится привычная им картина мира. А если двух?»

Мягкая лапа тени заползла на лицо Изаи, закрывая глаза черной пеленой. Более черной, чем самая темная ночь, и настолько плотной, что Изае показалось, что он погрузился в абсолютное ничто. Изая нервно дернулся: искомого ответа он так и не получил, а лишенный зрения и ощущения пространства, он почувствовал себя крайне некомфортно, как будто сразу перестало хватать воздуха.

Тем временем Сэлти продолжила начатое.

Тени беззвучно прочерчивали воздух и обрушивались на Изаю, превращали в лохмотья его одежду, рассекали кожу. Удары были редкими, различимыми, позволяли сполна насладиться жалящей болью, настолько чистой и сладкой, что от нее начинало тяжелеть в паху. Изая не мог понять, что за инстинкт двигал его телом.

Вдруг Сэлти остановилась и освободила лицо Изаи. Свет ударил по глазам, а тень свилась кольцами и бесформенно заклубилась у ее ног, казалось, сама Сэлти вырастала из тени.

«Сэлти, чертовка, больно отхлестала», — Изая думал, что все закончилось.

Однако возбуждение не укрылось от Сэлти. Она приподняла твердым отростком упавшую на грудь голову, заставила поднять помутневшие глаза. Волосы Изаи свисали, прикрывая лоб и виски, а в глазах опрокинутыми полумесяцами горели блики света, отразившегося от шлема Сэлти, отчего взгляд вышел еще более темным, будто исходил из самых глубин преисподней. Изая ухмыльнулся.

«Демон против демона, так? — Сэлти едва сдержала передернувшую ее дрожь. — Давай, докажи, что ты не человек».

Тень скользнула под ремень брюк Изаи и легко как бумагу разорвала его. Не удовлетворившись, Сэлти сорвала остальную превращенную в лохмотья одежду, и та черными — совсем как ее тень — лоскутами опала на пол. Сильнее натянув путы, Сэлти шире развела его ноги.

Исполосованные щеки Изаи покраснели, когда он почувствовал, что ставшая липкой тень одновременно накрыла его полувставший член и начала проникать в задний проход. Изая задергался и засучил ногами в ответ на ритмичные движения тени. Всякое случалось в его карьере, но тентаклями его еще не трахали.

— Сэлти, что ты делаешь?! Ты и с Шинрой так?

Тень в паху вместе с движениями резче задергала за прихваченную ею растительность, с каждым движением выдирая по несколько волосков. Изая зажмурился: вместе с болью волнами набегало удовольствие.

Изая сжался — и тут же ощутил, что в него проникает еще один отросток. Тонкий как червь и юркий как змеиный язык, он пронзал Изаю своим заостренным концом, грозясь дойти до сердца, вырвать его и вытолкнуть через рот. Жгутом свиваясь с первым, он на глазах наливался весом и толщиной, заполнял настолько, что Изая инстинктивно приподнимался, пытаясь ослабить проникновение. Однако это движение не осталось незамеченным: Сэлти потянула его вниз за щиколотки и начала проникать внутрь еще быстрее, не позволяя привыкнуть.

— С-сэлти, — Изая приоткрыл один глаз, — где ты этому научилась? По телевизору увидела, или Карисава Эрика тебя мангой снабдила, или Шинр—

Новый росток тени скользнул в рот Изаи, пережимая на манер кляпа. Изая стиснул зубы. Тень не имела вкуса, формы или структуры, была неуловимо вязкой, но при этом надежно фиксировала челюсти, не позволяя свести их. Другой отросток с громким хлюпаньем размашисто двигался внутри.

— Ммм! — Изая замотал головой, пытаясь сказать, что все понял и больше не будет.

Заметив капающие на пол слезы, Сэлти убрала тень изо рта Орихары, однако тот, вопреки ее ожиданиям не закричал, а снова заговорил. Сэлти почти не слушала его, сосредоточившись на движениях тени.

Изая говорил и говорил, тем самым заглушая собственную боль. Сэлти стискивала зубы, чтобы не заткнуть этот рот снова, краснела отсутствующим лицом, но продолжала истязать самозабвенно болтающего Изаю, пока тот не начал непроизвольно сжиматься вокруг тени и постанывать после каждого слова.

Не дав ему кончить, Сэлти резко выдернула тень из порядком растянутого зада и быстро перевила тонким отростком пульсирующий от напряжения член. Изая вскрикнул и взвился, поняв, насколько коварен был план даллахан. Сначала Сэлти не дала ему ответа, которого Изая жаждал, а теперь не позволила достичь разрядки, тем и другим до предела распалив его лишь затем, чтобы столкнуть в пропасть отчаяния. В следующий миг на спину Изаи обрушился новый удар, а потом еще и еще. В этот раз они сыпались градом, сливались в сплошное марево. Тени мелькали так быстро, что Изая уже не мог различить, где были они, а где всего лишь сгущавшиеся сумерки.

Сэлти хотелось дернуть изо всех сил, чтобы разорвать Изаю на части, но она ограничилась тем, что снова принялась хлестать его, пока тот еще мог сопротивляться, самым концом тени проникая в обессиленное тело. Изая дергался от ударов, тень провисала под тяжестью его тела, но Сэлти натягивала ее вновь и вновь, резко дергая, выбивая суставы. Несмотря на это, она понимала, что щадит, ведь могла бы пробить насквозь эту щуплую грудь, украсив ее ярким цветком раны.

Опомнилась Сэлти только тогда, когда поняла, что Изая давно замолчал. Переведя взгляд на распятое тело, Сэлти увидела, что оно все покрыто ранами, а на полу скопилась приличная лужица крови.

[Валгалла, говоришь?] — вложив остатки гнева, прошипела Сэлти. — [Валгалла не для таких, как ты!]

Тени растаяли в сумраке, и истерзанное тело сломанной куклой с глухим стуком рухнуло на пол — в свою собственную кровь.

Сэлти отвернулась — и увидела свою голову. Та мирно покоилась в колбе под стеклянным колпаком на диване перед столиком с шахматной доской, на которой в хаотичном порядке были расставлены разномастные фигуры, словно вела неведомую игру с невидимым противником.

«Почему? Почему ты не отозвалась?» — вопрошала Сэлти, упав перед диваном на колени и обхватив колбу руками, встряхивая так, что зеленоватая жидкость заплескалась и запузырилась.

Но голова молчала, и Сэлти сделала предположение:  
«Считаешь, время наших воспоминаний еще не пришло?»

Она прижала колбу к груди и подошла к окну, задумчиво взирая на огни большого города. Красные сигнальные на высотках, уютные желтые окон и суетно разноцветные витрин в самом низу.

«Так и быть, я остаюсь».

Оглянувшись на миг, Сэлти наткнулась взглядом на лежащего на полу Изаю, и ей даже стало жаль его. Каким бы подлецом не был Изая, он сумел сберечь ее голову в сохранности — и в тайне.

«Зарвался, заигрался… У смерти не просят милости, — Сэлти выпростала тонкий лист тени, осторожно пропустила его под изломанное тело и приподняла его в воздух, словно баюкая. — Прости, мальчик, и выживи, если сможешь…»

[Шинра,] — в приступе истинно женского малодушия напечатала Сэлти, — [скорее приезжай в Синдзюку!]

К приходу Шинры Изая едва дышал. Кровь просачивалась сквозь тень и тяжелыми каплями падала в натекшую лужу. Гамак из тени под ним вновь был похож на огромную черную паутину: он прогибается под весом искалеченного тела, призрачно белого в густых сумерках, как попавшийся в сети мотылек. Теперь Сэлти была уверена в этом.

Она не заметила, как хлопнула незапертая входная дверь.

— Сэлти, ты в одном помещении с голым парнем, я ревную! — Шинра обнял подругу, лишь мельком взглянув на Изаю и даже не удосужившись проверить, жив ли тот.

[Шинра, я нашла голову, но она меня не узнала!]

— Любовь моя, ты его так здорово отделала, — Шинра был настолько восхищен, что даже не заметил. — Почему бы нам просто не покинуть это неприятное место? Сотни людей скажут спасибо, если мир избавится от него.

Сэлти отстранила его от себя. Ее пальцы дрожали, набирая сообщение.  
[Шинра, прошу тебя, спаси его… Пожалуйста!]

— Нуу, раз моя дорогая Сэлти так просит… — Шинра наконец соизволил обратить внимание на Изаю. — Но… здесь я не смогу ему помочь.

Наморщив нос, Кишитани стал набирать номер Кадоты Кёхэя, единственного, кому не нужно было пересказывать все детали. Кёхэй всегда непостижимым образом улавливал их сам.

Втроем они перевезли едва дышавшего Изаю в квартиру Шинры, где тот с явным неудовольствием принялся обрабатывать его раны и вправлять выбитые суставы. Наконец он объявил, что закончил, и, скинув перепачканный кровью халат, опустился на диван рядом с Сэлти, заключая ее в объятия.

— Сэлти-сан, — неожиданно спросил никуда не ушедший Кёхэй, — Изая-кун не самый хороший человек, но... зачем ты так?

Ни Шинра, ни Сэлти не заметили, как Кёхэй оказался возле операционного стола. Теперь же он гладил перебинтованные руки Изаи, а голос его звучал хрипло, с надрывом.

[Я... я не должна была,] — Сэлти подрагивала в объятиях Шинры, едва попадая по клавишам, — [я проявила непозволительную слабость…]

Сэлти вдруг отчетливо поняла, насколько тесно связана вся четверка одноклассников Шинры. Что Кадота еще в академии был неравнодушен к смешливому и подвижному Изае. Сэлти сканировала воспоминания: глазами Орихары она видела Шизуо, в одном фрагменте тот лежал распластанный на проезжей части, а в другом поверженным оказался уже сам Изая, а Хэйваджима нависал над ним с кровожадной ухмылкой, какой Сэлти у него никогда не видела, а это уже Кадота…

Воспоминания Кёхэя оказались чрезвычайно упорядоченными и следовали строго по оси времени, из чего становилось понятно, что тот дорожил ими, придавая немало внимания деталям. Самыми свежими после сегодняшних были воспоминания о том, как он сидел в офисе Орихары, а далее через некоторый провал в подсознании замершего истуканом Кадоты мелькали пестрые кадры, большая часть которых являла юного будущего информатора Орихару на разных стадиях развития: вот он прыжком прятался за широкую спину и капризно указывал пальчиком в сторону грозно наступающего Шизуо, вот — с наслаждением ел с рук Кадоты, ловко подхватывая губами зажатые палочками кусочки, вот — беззаботно располагался отдыхать у него на коленях, подставив макушку под ленивые поглаживания, вот — счастливо жмурился и дарил улыбку от уха до уха…

И конечно же, не замечал чувств Кадоты.

А вот и их первая встреча. За окнами просторного класса облетала сакура, новый учитель смотрел в классный журнал, а новые ученики по очереди представлялись уже знакомым друг с другом. Несколько человек сидело за партами впереди Кадоты, а тонкий как тростинка подросток в новеньком костюме называл перед классом свое имя, и, улыбнувшись на чей-то вопрос, писал на доске несколько иероглифов. Кадота проводил его взглядом и… На этом воспоминания обрывались.

[Шинра,] — набрала Сэлти, — [ты сможешь стереть сегодняшнее из их памяти?]

— Я постараюсь, — улыбнулся Кишитани. — Кёхэй, моя дорогая Сэлти хочет, чтобы все забыли о том, что увидели сегодня.

— Сэлти-сан права, пусть все останется по-старому, — шепотом произнес Кадота, бережно опустил руку Изаи на покрывало, и, поправляя сползшую на глаза бандану, украдкой протер глаза.


End file.
